


like a dagger in the night

by thefudge



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, hate/love, slightly nsfw, some nipple action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefudge/pseuds/thefudge
Summary: After Jyn and Cassian have it out about her father, she steals into his cabin by night to exact a small revenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so, this oneshot takes place somewhere between that Jyn/Cassian argument about almost shooting her dad and them returning to the rebel base. Yeah, I’m playing with canon a little, obviously. Enjoy!

Her concealed existence has taught her to mask her breath. She moves soundlessly through the dark. The space she occupies is pure silence. She keeps her eyes on the steady rise of his chest. She climbs on the bed like a graceless cat, nails clutching the rough sheets. 

If he opened his eyes right this moment, he would not see the ceiling. He would see her relentless mouth, her downcast eyes. 

She grips the dagger, blade thrust forward, and rests it against his Adam’s apple. 

She presses just deep enough to nick his skin. 

He still doesn’t open his eyes. 

“Not your brightest idea, Erso,” he mouths in the oppressive quiet. His voice, as always, is unassuming and slightly wry. 

Jyn clenches her jaw. “Don’t worry. I’m not about to kill you.”

He scoffs softly. “I know you aren’t.”

“I’m just here to show you that I could. Easily.” 

“ _Very_ easily,” he echoes, though it doesn’t sound like he’s mocking her. It’s as if the concept of his own death at her hands is not as grim as she hoped it would be.

“Yes. And if you _had_ shot at my father, your throat would be open now.”

Cassian finally opens his eyes. She is as he imagined; ruthless, but completely open to the winds. 

“Jyn, I know it was hard, seeing him - ”

“This isn’t about _him_ now,” she interjects coolly. “I want you to remember this moment. I want you to remember that there are more important things than orders. More important things than the rebellion. More important than yourself.”

“You’re one to talk -”

“I don’t _care_ if you were six,” she hisses menacingly. “I don’t _care_ if you lost everything. That doesn’t give you the right to take from others.”

The cruelty of her words is imperfect, because her lower lip trembles. But she won’t let herself cry.

Cassian blinks. Her eyes, he has never really noticed before how beautiful they are. Not something he should contemplate at the moment, but he’d rather not think about what she said. It’s odd - there is no light in the room, but he can still see them. They are colored the same blue as the calm surface of a summer lake. 

“The world is made of take and more _take_ ,” he replies, the shadow of his past darkening his words. 

“You will _never_ hurt the people I care about again, do you hear me?”  

He lifts one hand from the bed.  The dagger’s blade sinks further into his skin. He gasps only a little, as his knuckles trace the roundness of her cheek. Jyn starts at the contact. 

“Why?”

She parts her lips. “What?”

“Why would I do this for you? Why would I listen to you?” 

“I…because it’s the right thing to do.”

“Why is your way the right one?” he challenges again. 

Jyn has not factored in this callous response. Her brows knit in confusion. For a moment, she is lost.  Cassian smiles sadly.

“You expect me to care about you and your father. You want me to put _your_ needs above mine,” he rasps, threading a few fingers through her hair. 

“No, that’s not -”

“You are a spoiled brat, Jyn Erso.” 

He raises his head despite the blade’s pressure and, though he feels bubbles of blood pool at his throat, he leans forward and captures her lips with his own. 

Jyn is too startled to push him away. Her grip on the dagger lessens enough for Cassian to sneak his hand around her wrist and pull her closer. The blade slips down his chest. 

He opens his mouth wider and tastes the softness of lips she constantly forces into a scowl. His tongue traces the indentations where her teeth bit down, countless times. She must have been very angry, or very sad. She is made of raw emotions. She parts her lips briefly, expectantly, and this is all the answer he needs. His tongue caresses the roof of her mouth, feeling the pulse of her heart in her throat, and her own tongue lashes at him, like a dagger in the night. 

His hands now grip her waist and pull her up against his body. He runs his fingers up and down her spine, testing her sensitive spots, making her squirm. 

Her hands grip his shirt almost violently, because she is not used to such intimate contact from a perfect stranger. But she is a stranger too. In fact, they have been dancing around this question for a long time: who are they?  Who are they really? If you took away sides and rebellions and empires, who would they be? 

His hand caresses the curve of her thigh and raises her leg against his hip. The other hand reaches for the zipper of her trousers. She has already make short work of his shirt. He lifts himself again, gathering her in his arms, running his mouth down the slope of her neck. Jyn wriggles out of her clothes with the same determined fashion with which she got on the rebel ship. 

He marvels at the warmth of her bare skin and how it seems to shine in the dark. He bites down on the sensitive spot between neck and shoulder. She moans softly against him.

“I’m not …a…spoiled…brat…” she pants as his hand cups her breast and runs his thumb over her hardened nipple. He lowers his tongue to the inviting flesh. 

Jyn cries out, her fingers gripping his hair. 

Cassian seems to smile against her feverish skin. “We’ll see about that.”

He should be angrier. She should hate him. They have orbited around the same sun by accident. They have caused each other pain, without meaning to. So now they cause each other pleasure.

The crystal necklace at her throat pulses between them like fire.

The stars beyond them watch as he takes from her, and she takes from him. After all, this is all you can do in this unjust world. The only thing that makes sense.


End file.
